


[just dance]

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: welcome to the Modern AU [3]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/F, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: written for the prompt "Kate/Colette modern au, dancing"





	[just dance]

**Author's Note:**

> import from tumblr

The club is crowded, more than Laura expected it to be. The music is deafening, she can barely hear her own thoughts over the blaring of the speakers. Her hold on Lina’s hand tightens and the other stewardess squeezes back. When Laura looks at her, she finds the other girl looking around with wide eyes.

She spent almost half an hour of talking her roommate into coming along. Lina is a nice girl and a great addition to their crew. She’s certainly easier to get along with than Bridget, that much was apparent from the very first flight the German did with their crew. Lina is a year younger than Laura, and sometimes Laura feels so much older than her. But she enjoys her company, she’s an easy roommate, she doesn’t have any demands and sometimes, she’s downright shy.

Martin gave them the address to the club, but both Laura and Lina were so jet-lagged they decided to nap instead of exploring the city. When they woke up, however, Laura suddenly found herself wishing she’d joined Colette, Martin and her sister. It’s been so long since she spent time with Kate, and dancing the night away suddenly sounded like a great opportunity to be together with her older sister. So she talked Lina into coming along, because she would have felt bad about leaving her all alone at the hotel, and the other girl looked like she could use some fun.

“Bar?” Laura asks, yelling over the music and Lina gives a frantic nod. They make it through the crowd of people and order themselves drinks (a beer for Laura and a virgin cocktail for Lina) and clink glasses, both turning around and starting to search for the rest of their crew.

It’s hard, with all the moving bodies on the dance floor and the strobe lights. It takes Laura a few moments before she realizes that most people are dancing with members of the same sex. A few months ago, that probably would have made her blush, now she just tilts her head briefly before she shakes it, going back to scanning the room. It would be easier if she knew what the others were wearing. Even Kate’s red hair isn’t much help here, there are so many people with blue, purple or teal hair that keep catching Laura’s attention-

“You came!”

Suddenly, Martin is right in front of her, grinning at the two women, sweat covering his forehead.

“We didn’t think you would,” he continues yelling and then laughs, pushing a guy off his back.

“Who’s your friend?” Laura asks him, watching the other man and giving him a smile. She thought that mesh shirts went out of style a while ago, but apparently not.

“This is,” Martin starts before his face goes blank and he ducks his head sheepishly.

“Trevor,” the guy helps out, seeming unperturbed by his companion’s lack of knowledge concerning his name. “You didn’t say you knew even more attractive girls. You two also stewardesses?”

Laura nods, casting a glance at Lina, who is staring at something on the dance floor.

“Yeah, we’re on the same crew,” Laura supplies, turning her attention back to Martin. “Do you know where my sister has disappeared to?”

It must be the light, but for a second, Martin has a look of a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming truck. It’s gone the next moment as he shrugs.

“No, I think her and Colette went to the dance floor a while back. I was kinda busy…” he trails off.

“I think I found them.”

Lina’s voice is surprisingly monotone for the volume she is speaking at. Her eyes are still glued to the dance floor and Laura follows the direction of her gaze, trying to make out her sister. When she does, her jaw almost hits the floor.

Kate and Colette are dancing with each other. And Laura has seen that too many times to count in the two years they have been flying together, but she has never seen them dance like that.

The two women are practically entwined with each other. Colette’s hands are on her sister’s hips, Kate pushing up against the other woman with her arms around Colette’s neck. They’re staring at other other’s faces as their bodies move in time with the beat of the music. Kate leans in, whispering (or probably shouting) something in the blonde’s ear that has Colette throw her head back with laughter before she shakes it and goes in for a heated kiss.

Laura blinks, swallowing thickly and averting her eyes at the display. Martin has left and Trevor is looking at her all strange and suddenly, she’s feeling as if the walls are closing in on her and she can’t breathe properly.

How on earth did she miss this? It happened right under her nose, how could she have been so blind? It’s not that Kate is kissing another woman, Laura had suspected something like that even before her sister finally came out like eight months ago. It’s that she is kissing Colette, of all people. Colette is a good person, it’s not that, but she’s also Laura’s friend and how long has this been going on for? How long have the two women played hide-and-seek, how long have they managed to fool Laura? She thought that there were no more secrets between Kate and her, she told her about Joe and breaking up with Craig and the whole sex thing, but Kate didn’t think about telling her she was dating Colette-

“Laura?”

Kate’s wearing a concerned frown. Martin and Colette are standing off to the side, the French woman has her arms crossed and is staring at the tips of her shoes with a frown. She almost looks embarrassed.

Laura swallows and shakes her head, putting her drink on the bar before she starts pushing through the crowd for the exit. She’s outside on the sidewalk before Kate catches up with her again, her hand gently wrapping around Laura’s wrist.

“Breathe,” her sister mutters and Laura leans against the wall of the building, inhaling greedily. Kate’s rubbing her arm, waiting for Laura to catch her breath and stop shaking.

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes when the word has stopped closing in on her and the weight has finally lifted off her chest. “It’s not, not because of you and Colette.”

When she looks at her sister, she finds the redhead giving her a doubtful look and Laura shakes her head.

“Really,” she insists and Kate lets her hand fall away from where it was resting on Laura’s shoulder so she can cross her arms. She watches as Kate shifts on her feet, kicking at the pavement before she works up the courage to look at Laura again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

And she does seem genuinely sorry, Laura has to admit when she looks at her sister’s face.

“I asked Colette to keep it a secret for a while. I wasn’t ready for people to know and I wanted to tell you first before anyone else found out. I wanted to be sure that it wasn’t just, some fling or something,” the redhead explains as she runs a hand through her hair. There’s a flash and Laura remembers Colette’s hand tangled in her sister’s curls and she quickly shakes her head to get rid of the image.

“Is it?” Laura asks, watching Kate’s face. Her sister’s lips tug into a smile that she can’t suppress and her eyes are shining.

“It’s not a fling,” she shakes her head. “I’m in love with her, and it’s wonderful and I’ve been dying to tell you about it but never seemed to be able to find the right words or the right time… I’m really, really sorry, Laura.”

Laura exhales and rests her head back against the brick wall of the club, drawing a deep breath.

“It’s okay,” she mutters, trying to stave off her disappointment. Kate doesn’t have to tell her every aspect of her life and she does get why her sister wanted to keep this particular development quiet for a while. But it still hurts, that Kate didn’t trust her enough to confide in her.

“How about I get you back to the hotel? You can have a nice soak and if you want to, I can tell you. Everything,” Kate offers. The younger American swallows before she nods, pushing herself off the wall and hooking her arm through Kate’s as they slowly make their way down the sidewalk.

“As happy as I am for you,” Laura says, leaning on her sister as they cross the street and she feels Kate wrap her arm around her, “please spare me the explicit details.”

Much to her surprise, Kate throws her head back and laughs.

“Okay, only vague allusions for you,” she grins. “Though for the record, it is absolutely fantastic.”

Laura can’t help the groan that escapes her at her sister’s words.


End file.
